Why?
by Alexz Recoro
Summary: TK's been avoiding Kari and the digidestined. Patamon's been avoiding Gatomon and the digimon. Why? And who are TK and Patamon's new friends in the digital world. Is K/D right now, but might turn out to be T/K, or even T/New caracter. Who know? You can he
1. Kari Notices

Disclaimer-I don't own any of these characters. All I own are the messed up thoughts in my head.  
  
Feedback-Please, please, please read and review. Or e-mail me at bed_time_bear@hotmail.com.  
  
Author's Note-This story takes place when Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Ken, Joe, and Mimi are in collage, and Kari, TK, Yolei, Davis, and Cody are in High School.  
  
Kari sighed as she looked around the crowded cafeteria. TK was no where to be seen. This was the third week in a row that he hadn't shown up to drive her to school, or sat next to her in class, or talked to her a lunch. He was avoiding her. She wished she knew why.  
  
She smiled as she felt something warm and comforting slip over her bare shoulders. She turned to smile at Davis.   
"Hey Kari." Davis said, slipping his arm around his girlfriends waist and dropping a kiss to the top of her head.   
"Hello Davis." Kari said, snuggling into her boyfriends letterman's coat and embrace.   
"Why does a beautiful face like yours look so glum?"   
Kari sighed. "TK's been avoiding me for three weeks. When I call, his mom says he's not home, and he doesn't return my calls. He doesn't stop by before or after school, he won't be my partner for any class, he won't sit by me in class, and I can't find him at lunch. I wish I knew why he's avoiding me."  
"Why don't you ask him? He's right over there." Davis pointed at TK, who had come in, and glanced quickly around the room.  
"Here, hold this." Kari handed Davis her tray, and put her arms through the sleeves of his letterman's coat. Then she made her way through the crowds of people toward TK. Unfortuntioaly, TK saw her coming and made his way to the door.   
  
"TK! Wait up! I need to talk to you!" Kari yelled. TK ignored her and walked out the door to the outside patio where some kids were eating lunch. She saw him slap hands with a couple of his basketball teammates, and smile and flirt with a few cheerleaders. She felt a surge of jeoulsy, but brushed it off. She was dating Davis now, had been for two years. Since 9th grade.   
  
She made her way to the parking lot in time to see TK jump into his convertible and drive out of the parking lot, his blond hair flying out behind him.   
  
TK's heart pounded as he drove away from the school. He was running away from Kari again, but he couldn't help it. Every time he saw her wearing Davis's letterman's coat, his blood boiled, and he had to get away. He pulled into the park, and hopped out of his car. Shoving his hands into the pockets of his own letterman's coat, he strolled the dirt paths until he found the almost invisible side path that led to his secret place.   
  
He pushed back the tree branches that hid the small side path from view. He jogged now, excited to get to his place. It belonged to his Grandfather, and now it belonged to him. TK used the key on the chain around his neck to open the huge gate. He closed it behind him, and looked at the 5 acres of land spread out before him.   
  
Smiling now, he ran towards the huge mansion house set down in a small valley. He bounded up the stairs, grabbed the cordless phone from it's hook, and flopped down on the couch. He pressed speed dial, and his mother picked up the phone at home.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey mom, it's me."  
"Hey baby."  
"I'm at the place."  
"Are you sick?"  
"No. I just had a really bad day at school so far. Can you call the school and excuse me for the rest of the day? I don't want to go back."  
"Sure. Are you going to come home?"  
"No, not tonight. I think I'll spend the weekend here, and then I'll be back home on Monday. Is that okay?"  
"Yes. Just call me every night okay?"  
"Okay. Thanks mom. Bye, I love you."  
"I love you too TK. Bye."  
"Bye."  
  
TK leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes. His mom was the greatest. She didn't know where the place was, no one knew but TK now that his Grandfather was dead. But now that he was a junior in high school, his mom trusted him more. She never pried when he said he had a bad day and wanted to get excused. She just let him stay by himself and trusted him to come to her if he needed too. TK smiled as he drifted into sleep.  
  
Kari sat on her balcony late that same night, Davis's coat wrapped snugly around her shoulders, and a blanket tucked around her legs. She was sitting in a white plastic chair with her thoughts and a cup of hot chocolate. She was alone in the house.   
  
Tai was in his dorm room studying, and her mother and father were out for the weekend. They would be back on Monday. Davis was at his grandmothers for the weekend, Yolei was spending the weekend with Ken and his parents. Cody was on an overnight field trip Tokyo, Matt was at a weekend gig with his band, Sora was at a tennis tournament, Izzy was a weekend long computer conference, and Joe was spending the weekend somewhere with Mimi and her parents. And TK...  
  
Kari sighed. She had no clue where TK was. She'd called his house, but his mom said that he was spending the weekend at his Grandfathers place. Kari was puzzled. She knew TK's Grandfather was dead. He had died last year. Kari had promised to go to the funeral with him, but then remembered that she already had plans to do something with Davis. She had wanted to cancel, but TK wouldn't let her. He told her that it was okay.   
  
Kari sat up straight, Davis's jacket falling off her shoulders. Was that when TK had started distancing himself from her? No, that had only started happening these last three weeks. She sighed again, wrapping Davis's coat around her shoulders again. She wished she knew what was wrong with TK. Why was he distancing himself from her? Why didn't he trust her anymore? Kari sighed and went back into her room. Maybe a good night's sleep would help her clear her head and help her think.  
  
TK woke up when he felt something bouncing up and down on his chest.   
"Whoa Patamon. I'm awake, I'm awake." He said, pushing the small orange digimon off his chest.   
"Yeah! Can we play now TK, can we, can we?" The Digimon stopped bouncing around to scratch behind it's ears. It's scratching loosened the bandage wrapped around one of it's ears.   
TK smiled at his one close friend. "Yeah, we'll play. After I change the bandage on that ear of yours. Okay?"  
"Okay!" Patamon said happily, jumping up into TK's arms. TK smiled and held his friend close as he climbed the stairs to the huge bathroom. He opened the door and flicked on the light. Then he sat Patamon down on the wide sink and unwrapped his ear gently. Even through he tried to be careful, he could hear Patamon whimpering in pain as TK tried to dislodge the blood soaked bandage from Patamon's ear.   
"It's okay, it's okay." TK whispered comfortingly. He finally got the bandage off and threw the whole blood soaked mess into the trash can next to the sink. Then TK very gently washed Patamon's ear off and looked at it. The cut on it was very deep, and still oozing blood, but it didn't look infected. TK spread disinfectant on the wound, then wrapped a water proof bandage around the ear. Then he released Patamon. Patamon jumped up on to TK's head and sat there.  
"Thank you TK! My ear is starting to feel better. I'll be able to fly soon, won't I?"  
TK laughed and reached up to rub behind Patamon's good ear. "Yep. You'll be flying in loop-de-loops soon. Maybe you can impress Gatomon." He teased. Patamon stopped laughing, and TK sensed his change in mood. "Are you all right?" He asked his friend, concerned.   
  
"No." Patamon whispered.   
"What's wrong?"  
"It's just that, every since Davis and Kari started going out, Gatomon's been ignoring me to go do stuff with Veemon. I feel like I lost my best friend. And it's only these last three weeks that she's noticed something's wrong with me. She keeps trying to talk to me, but I keep avoiding her. That's why I like staying here. No one knows where this place is, so I can come here when ever I want."  
TK sighed. "Yeah. I know what you mean. It's the same thing with Kari and me. I've been avoiding her for close to two years, and she's only noticed these last three weeks. No one but me and you know where this place is, so it's a good place to be when I need to be alone with my thoughts."   
  
At this, Patamon and TK both fell silent, lost in their own thoughts. Then TK mentally shook himself and took Patamon off of his head. "Come on, let's go swimming. It's something to do, and it'll take our minds off these troublesome women."  
Patamon giggled. "All right," he said.   
  
Kari stared at her celing. She had gone to bed an hour ago, but she couldn't seem to fall asleep. Vison's of TK kept drifting through her head as she tried to think of why he was being so cold. She remembered when they were eight years old, and he had promised Sora that he would protect her. How he had held her hand as they fell through the air towards the ground. How he wouldn't let go even after Angemon digivolved into Magna-Angemon and cought them. When they were set on the ground, TK had held her hand until the battle was over and she was safe in Tai's arms, and he was safe in Matt's.   
  
She remembered seeing him for the first time in five years. He had slid into the seat next to her and smiled. He had smiled and joked with her and she relixed how much she missed him all those years. She remembered him saying that he cared to much about her to let her disapear. And she remembered his bright blue eye's sparkling with an inner fire when he wouldn't let them give up in that last battle in the digital world. Kari sighed and threw her blanket aside. She swung her legs out of bed and walked over to her computer.   
  
She quietly got dressed, then held her digivice towards the computer. "Digiport open!"  
  
TK opened the Digiport and felt him and and Patamon get sucked into the Digital World. He relaxed and looked down at his clothes. Comfortable jeans, a loose green tee shirt with a baby blue basketball jersey with the crest of hope over it, comfortable sneakers that were well broken in (and indestructable), a white and gold Yankees baseball cap, and his purple and silver letterman's coat over that.  
  
TK picked up Patamon and set him on his hat.   
"Come on bud. Let's go see if we can find Kittenmon and Pupmon."  
"Okay." Patamon agreed.   
  
Kari disappeared in a flash of white light. When she blinked again, she was in the Digital World. She looked down. Sneakers, capri pants, a baby cut tee shirt, and a leather jacket.   
"Kari!"   
Kari turned around to catch a flying ball of fur. "Gatomon!"  
"Kari, I missed you so much. I haven't seen you in three weeks. And I have a problem."  
Kari looked at her in concern. "What is it?"  
Gatomon looked at the ground sadly. "Patamon's been avoiding me for the last three weeks. Every time I try to talk to him, he just runs away."  
Kari frowned, "Runs? Don't you mean flys?"  
Gatomon shook her head. "No. He runs. He hurt his ear awhile ago and he can't fly."  
"Oh no! What happened?"  
Gatomon shurgged. "I don't know. He won't talk to me. He keeps avoiding me."  
Kari sighed. "Yeah, TK's been avoiding everyone too. He won't talk to any of our group. I'm worried, I really am."  
  
"TK! PATAMON!"   
TK cought the flying ball of fur that threw itself at him.   
"Hey Kittenmon." he said, setting it down on the ground. It bounced strait back up into the air and landed on his shoulder. TK winced as she dug her claws into his shoulder. Kittenmon looked like a baby saimese kitten, all white except for brown around her mouth and nose, brown eyelids, brown on the tip of her tail, and brown paws. Kittenmon also had wide green eyes that were crossed, and huge purple, blue, and silver wings that were folded up on her back right now.  
  
"TK's here! TK's here!" Panted a small puppy like digimon as it came running out of the forest.   
"Hey Pupmon." TK said, bending down to scratch behind the digimon's ears. Pupmon looked with a dachshund puppy. He was pure white, with gold floppy ears, gold paws, gold on the tip of his tail, and gold around his eyes like a mask. His eyes were silver, and slightly crossed. There were two light blue lines on his back, where wings would be when he digivolved to Minimon.   
  
"Where's Alexz and Angel?" TK asked his digimon friends.   
"Right here." TK turned to find his new friends, Alexz and her twin brother Angel.   
  
As always, Alexz took his breath away. She was short, only 5 foot and thin at 110. She had long, thick, silky black hair that was pulled into a ponytail and then braided and fell to her waist. She had golden-brown skin, a small rounded face, high cheekbones, a tiny snubbed nose, and a small full mouth. But it was her eyes that caught peoples attention. They were huge, almond shaped, and bright green with long black lashes. And her bangs were pure white. Kittenmon was her digi partner.   
  
Angel was Alexz's twin brother. He had the same think black hair as Alexz, along with the huge eyes and long lashes. His green eyes danced with laughter, and his hair was spiked, but looked a little wind blown. He was only three inchs taller and ten pounds hevier than Alexz. Pupmon was his digimon.  
  
As always, Alexz was wearing a pair of blue camo drawstring pants, purple seankers, a silver New York Yankees jersey and a black leather jacket that had the crest on Innocence on the back of it in green.   
  
Angel was wearing silver hightop sneakers, cargo pants, a green tee shirt, and a long black leather duster that had the crest of Energy on the back of it in blue.   
  
Angel gave TK a high five, and Alexz hugged him. "We were expecting you. Come on, we have a picnic set up and everything."  
  
"All right!" TK and Patamon said at the same time. "Food!" Alexz and Angel laughed, and TK blushed before starting to laugh too. As always when he was with these two, all his problems seemed to disappear.   
  
  
  



	2. Basketball Game in the Digital World

Disclaimer-I don't own any of these characters. All I own are the messed up thoughts in my head.  
  
Feedback-Please, please, please read and review. Or e-mail me at bed_time_bear@hotmail.com.  
  
Author's Note-This story takes place when Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Ken, Joe, and Mimi are in collage, and Kari, TK, Yolei, Davis, and Cody are in High School. This is a Kari/Davis right now, but it might turn into a TK/Kari or even a TK/Alexz. Right now I'm leaning towards a TK/Alexz because some people seem to like that.   
  
"So, what are we going to do now?" TK asked as he finished his slice of watermelon and tossed the rind for Pupmon to fetch. Pupmon barked and ran after the rind, his gold ears flying strait out behind him. Pupmon brought it back and dropped it in the garbage bag. Then he went and laid down next to Angel, who rubbed his ears. Kittenmon was asleep on Alexz's lap, her wings spread out to cover her body like a blanket. Alexz was rubbing Kittenmon's ears, and Kittenmon was purring in her sleep.   
  
"How about we play basketball?" Angel asked.   
"I like that idea, but we only have enough for one on one." TK said.   
Alexz shurgged. "So. We'll just play horse."  
"Okay." TK said, smiling.   
  
After a while, horse got really boring, because they were all making the shots. So TK and Alexz decided to play against Angel...  
  
"Alexz! Pass it here!" Kari jerked her head up at the sound of TK's voice. The voice that she hadn't heard in a long time. The voice that always held hope, and a hint of laughter.   
  
Kari ran towards the sound of TK's voice. She came over the hill, and stopped dead. There on a basketball court right in fournt of her, was TK. He was wearing jeans, a loose green tee shirt with a baby blue basketball jersey with the crest of hope over it, white sneakers, and white and gold Yankees baseball cap. His purple and silver letterman's jacket was laying on a pinic blanket next to the court. Patamon was sitting there with two other digimon. One that looked like a saimese kitten, and the other looked like a dachshund puppy.   
  
"Go TK and Alexz!" The kitten and Patamon yelled.  
"Go Angel!" The puppy yelled.   
  
Kari stopped and watched the game. TK was playing basketball with a girl with had long, thick, silky black hair that was pulled into a ponytail and then braided and fell to her waist, golden-brown skin, a small rounded face, high cheekbones, a tiny snubbed nose, and a small full mouth, huge, almond shaped, bright green eyes with long black lashes, and pure white bangs.   
  
They were playing against a boy who had the same think black hair as the girl, along with the huge eyes and long lashes. His green eyes danced with laughter, and his hair was spiked, but looked a little wind blown.   
  
Kari watched as TK lept into the air just as the girl tossed him the ball. He dunked it, and held on to the rim for an instant before letting go.  
"Yes!" TK yelled, running over to the girl and high fiving her. Then he gave her a huge hug, picking her up and swinging her around. The girl laughed and hugged him back.  
  
Kari smiled at how happy TK was, and started to walk down the hill, with Gatomon walking beside her.   
"Hey! TK! TK, over here!" she called.  
  
TK's head shot up and he went pale when he heard Kari's voice. He looked around in a panic, trying to find some way to avoid her. Alexz and Angel noticed his look, and whistled for their digimon.   
  
Kittenmon and Pupmon looked up and started to digivolve.   
"Kittenmon, Digivolve to BURMON!"  
Burmon was as tall as TK, with brown legs, a brown tail, a brown face, blue eyes, and huge silver, green, and purple wings.   
"Pupmon, Digivolve to MINIMON!"  
Minimon was taller than Burmon, with a silver body, a gold face with green eyes, and huge light blue wings.   
"Patamon, Digivolve to ANGEMON!"  
Alexz jumped up on to Burmon's back, gripping the small mane of fur on the back of Burmon's neck. Angel jumped onto Pupmon's back, gripping his long silver ears. Angemon picked up TK and set him on his shoulder. They all took to the air, and Kari was left to look after them in amazement as they flew off.  
  
"Are you sure TK?"  
"Yes, I'm sure. I'll be fine, I just need some time alone to think."  
"Well, OK. If your sure?"  
"I'm sure. "  
"All right. See you later."  
"See ya Alexz." TK gave Alexz a small hug, and a hint of a smile, and then handed Patamon to her.   
  
Burmon and Minimon took to the air again, with Alexz carrying Patamon on Burmon's back.   
  
TK laid back in the grass and stared up into the branchs of the tree that he was laying under. Seeing Kari had shaken him up. He had come to the Digital world to avoid her, and to hang out with Alexz and Angel, not see Kari come down the hill towards him after hugging Alexz.   
  
"TK!"  
TK sat up straight and found Kari glaring down at him. He gulped, then stood up and faced her, while glacing around for an escape route. He buttoned and unbuttoned the bottom button of his letterman coat nevouly.  
"TK, why are you ignoring me?"  
TK took a deep breath, then forced his nervouness down and smirked at Kari while laying back down and closing his eyes.  
"I'm not ignoring you Kari. I'm avoiding you. I'll get around to ignoring you later."  
"Why?"  
  
TK stood back up and stared at her. "You have to ask? And you call yourself a best friend!" TK said in disgust. Without giving her a chance to ansewer, he turned and whistled. Burmon swooped down and landed next to him. TK climbed on to Burmon's back and wrapped his arms around Alexz's waist. Burmon took to the air with a few flaps of her powerful wings, which shimmered and spakled like a rainbow. Kari stood there with her mouth open and stared after TK as he flew off into the sunset.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
AN: I know that this is short, but I wanted to keep this chapter confined to the Digital World, and Kari's surprise at Alexz and Angel. Next chapter will be longer, I promise. I think that next chapter will be in school. I'm working on this idea where Alexz and Angel transfer to TK, Kari and Davis's school and are in thier science class. Also, a new character named Jessica is introduced with a possible romance between her and Angel. And Kari tells Davis about TK. They try to get him to be their partner for a microscope lab, but he leaves class and come back in time to be Alexz, Angel and Jessica's lab partner instead. Davis confronts TK. And there is even going to be some flirting between Alexz and TK! And between Angel and Jessica. There might even be a Alexz/Kari fight, a TK/Davis fight, or a TK/Kari fight. E-mail me at bed_time_bear@hotmail.com and tell me what you think. Or just review and tell me.   
  
  



	3. Science Class (With A Fight)

Disclaimer-I don't own any of these characters. All I own are the messed up thoughts in my head.  
  
Feedback-Please, please, please read and review. Or e-mail me at bed_time_bear@hotmail.com.  
  
Author's Note-This story takes place when Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Ken, Joe, and Mimi are in collage, and Kari, TK, Yolei, Davis, and Cody are in High School. This is a Kari/Davis right now, but it might turn into a TK/Kari or even a TK/Alexz. Right now I'm leaning towards a TK/Alexz because some people seem to like that.   
  
  
TK sat in science class, bored. Bored, bored, bored. And hungry. Not a good combination for Mr. Merakie's Human Biology Class. Especially because if Mr. Merakie kept describing in great detail what happened to food when it passed through the human digestive system, TK knew that he would not only lose his appetite for lunch, but he would probably lose his breakfast as well. TK sighed and leaned back in his chair looking for something other then the front to focus his attention on. The front of the room was bad. Mr. Merakie was up there, and so were Kari and Davis. And TK was not in the mood to see TK and Davis make googly eyes at each other. That was one cool thing about Mr. Merakie. As long as you did the work, he allowed for people to flirt with each other in class.   
  
TK looked around the back of the room desperately. There was one good thing about the back of the room. There were a lot of cool star charts and posters to look at. Mr. Merakie also taught Astronomy, and that class was rumored to be really cool. TK couldn't wait to take that class next year.   
  
TK sighed again and looked down at his notebook. It was really his sketch pad disguised as his Human Bio notebook. Right now he was working on a picture of Alexz playing basketball. All he had right now was her face. The determined look in her eyes, the small smirk at the corner of her mouth, her pointed little chin. TK added a few little lines to Alexz's eyes to make them bigger and more almond shaped. Then he sighed again and moved his sketch pad to look at his real notebook. This class made him sigh a lot, he had noticed. It made him sleepy too.  
  
TK looked down at his notebook. The page titled 'Notes' was blank. Oh well. He could get the notes from Tyler's girlfriend Dawn. He glanced over at Dawn and the empty seat between them. Dawn glanced up from her notes and smiled at him. He smiled back, and gave her the puppy eyes. Dawn tried not to laugh as she nodded and held up her notes. TK acted like he was shooting a basketball, and Dawn nodded again. TK smiled and gave her a thumbs up. Dawn smiled back and went back to her notes.   
  
TK turned back to the front and looked at his watch. He tried not to groan when he saw that they still had an hour in this class. And they hadn't even gotten to the microscope lab yet.  
  
At the thought of the lab, TK panicked. Kari and Davis would probably want him to work with them. But TK had no desire what so ever to sit at a lab table and pretend he didn't notice Davis and Kari's looks at each other. TK glanced around in a panic. His best friend Tyler wasn't here, and Dawn would probably go with her three friends.   
  
Then TK saw Jessica. Perfect! Jessica was cool. Short with short brown hair and deep brown eyes, Jessica was even cute. And she could draw. In fact that's what it looked like she was doing now. TK waved slightly at her, catching her attention. He pointed at her, then him, then the lab tables. She nodded, flashing a smile at him.   
  
TK relaxed for a second, then sat back up. The lab tables sat four! Kari and Davis could still pester him. He was starting to panic again when he heard Mr. Merakies voice say something to him.  
"Excuse me?" TK asked politely.  
"I asked if those any of those three empty seats around you are taken TK."   
TK looked around. There was an empty seat (Tylers) to the left, another one to his right, and one right behind.   
"Umm, just this one sir." TK said, pointing at Tyler's seat.   
"Good." Mr. Merakie went to the door and opened it. "Class, we have two new students joining us today. This is Alexz and her twin brother Angel."  
  
TK's mouth dropped. He rubbed his eyes a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things, and then broke into a huge grin. Yes! Yes, yes, yes! He was saved. His two best friends were here. He couldn't wait to introduce Alexz and Angel to his other friends. Alexz sat to the right of TK, and Angel say behind him. TK turned to talk to him for a moment.   
"Hey you guys." TK said, unable to stop grinning. Alexz grinned and her and TK slapped high five's. Then TK and Angel did their little 'secret' handshake. TK laughed. "Hey listen. We're doing a lab. Do you two want to work with me and Jessica?"  
"Sure." Angel said. "Who's Jessica?"  
  
TK pointed to the seat in front of Alexz, and watched Angel's eyes light up.   
"Nice." Angel said, with a low whistle.  
"Please get into groups of four for your lab." Mr. Merakie said. "Alexz and Angel, you can skip this if you like."  
"Actually, Alexz and I will be with TK and Jessica." Angel said. TK saw Jessica look at him. He raised his eyebrows, and she nodded smiling. She grabbed her lab notebook and came over to them.   
"Hey. I'm Jessica." She said to Alexz, holding out her hand.  
"I'm Alexz, and the human fly trap over there is Angel." Alexz said, nodding at Angel who's mouth was hanging open.   
Jessica just laughed. Then she reached over and pushed Angel's mouth shut with her hand. "For further reference Angel, this is a much better look for you." Alexz and Jessica laughed.   
  
"I said the same thing to TK when I meet him." Alexz said. TK blushed and tried to disappear in his seat.  
  
"Come on Alexz! If you two are finished embarrassing us, can we get to the lab now?" Angel asked, also blushing a deep red. The girls laughed again and soon the boys joined in. TK put an arm around Alexz's shoulders as they walked over to the last table. Alexz grinned at him, then leaned up to whisper in his ear, "Am I imagining things, or are you drawing me in you sketch book?"  
TK laughed. "I am drawing you. Well more accurately, it's you playing basketball."  
Alexz smiled at him. "I'm flattered."  
"You should be. Not a lot of people get serious time in my sketchbook." TK said, smiling back at her.   
  
  
Kari stared in amazement at TK's lab partners. She was going to ask him to be with her and Davis, but he had avoided contact with her again! Instead, he had gone with that new girl Jessica, and his new friends! What were their names? Oh yeah. Alexz and Angel. Twins. They were the same kids she saw in the digital world. With digimon! Kari frowned.  
"Hey Kari, what's wrong?" Davis asked, putting an arm around her shoulders.   
"TK's still avoiding me. I saw him in the digital world with those two new kids and he ran away from me."  
"He didn't!"  
Kari nodded. Davis stared thoughtfully into space for a moment, then straightened his letterman's coat and smiled at Kari.   
"Don't worry babe. I'll go talk to him for you."  
Kari smiled back at him. "Thanks."  
  
  
TK saw Davis heading his way, but ignored him. He was more focused on Alexz. She was 'helping him adjust his microscope'. He was sitting on a lap stool, his hands on the adjusting knobs, and she was standing behind him with her arms around his waist, her hands on his, turning the knobs slowly.   
"Better now?" she breathed softly in his ear.   
  
TK was having a seriously hard time concentrating, and it looked like Jessica was having the same problem. She was sitting at Angel's microscope, and he had his arms around her, his head right over her shoulder as he looked in the microscope. TK shuddered when he felt Alexz's breath on his ear. Alexz had the power to make him melt.  
  
Just them Alexz took her arms from around him, and returned to her own seat.   
  
"TK. I want some answers, and I want them now!"  
"Well maybe if you asked the question Davis, instead of acting like a spoiled two year old." TK fired back, not looking up from his microscope.  
"Why are you ignoring Kari?"  
TK sighed again, but still didn't look up from his notebook where he was drawing what he had seen. "I not ignoring her Davis. I'm avoiding her. I'll get around to ignoring her later."  
"Why? She wants to know why, and so do I."  
"If she has to ask, then she's not much of a best friend, now is she?"  
  
"Why you little..." Davis yelled, jumping at TK. He might have been taller then TK, but TK was stronger and faster. He simply stepped out of the way while swinging a few punches to Davis's face. He connected and Davis flew onto the lab table knocking over some chemicals.  
"MY SKETCHBOOK!" TK yelled. But he shouldn't have worried. A quick thinking Alexz had grabbed the sketchbook when TK and Davis started fighting. Angel and Jessica had grabbed the microscopes so nothing was broken.   
  
Davis dived off the table and hit TK in the middle, knocking him to the floor. TK got the breath knocked out of him, but brought his feet up and hit Davis in the chest throwing him backwards. But not before Davis had connected with TK's jaw.   
  
Then Alexz, Angel, Dawn, Jessica and TK's other friends Aaron, Eric, Matt, Nick, Cody and John had grabbed TK and were holding him back, while some other students (including Kari) were helping Davis up. TK muttered, "It's okay, it's all right, let me go." They did, and TK fixed his coat. Then he shrugged it off and looked it over to make sure it wasn't torn.   
  
It was fine, except the letters on the back spelling out 'Athletics' were a little dirty. TK could see that the letters on the back that spelled out 'Soccer' on Davis's coat were torn.   
  
"TK! DAVIS! WHAT is going on here?!?"  
Uh oh. TK slowly turned to face Mr. Merakie.  
Before TK could answer, Kari stepped foreword. "TK attacked Davis, Mr. Merakie.  
"HE DID NOT!" Half the class rallied to TK's defense. Some of his football and basketball teammates, some cheerleaders, but mostly just kids who had been in TK's science class all year and liked him.   
  
Mr. Merakie sighed and rubbed his forehead. "All right, Cody, why don't you tell me what happened?"  
TK's partner from football camp smiled his cocky grin at TK and faced Mr. Merakie. "Well sure. Davis started yelling at TK while TK was doing his lab, and then he dived at him. TK was just protecting himself."  
  
"Is this true?" Mr. Merakie asked the class.  
"YES!" They thundered back, except for Kari and Davis who just glared at TK.   
"Very well. Davis, come with me. You're being suspended for fighting. Angel, take TK and get him cleaned up. The rest of you, continue with your labs. Angel and TK will be right back." He added to a distraught Alexz and Jessica.   
  
Mr. Merakie left with Davis, and TK was smugly satisfied to see him face. Davis had a bruise on one cheek, a bloody nose, the beginning of a black eye, and was holding his ribs as he walked. TK just had a small bruise on his chin.   
  
"Are you all right?" Alexz asked him, tilting his chin up so she could see his bruise.   
"I'm all right. I just got some of Davis's blood on me, that's all."  
"That's good."  
"I'm glad to here it." Jessica added.   
"Yeah buddy." Cody said, slapping TK on the back and almost knocking him over. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"  
TK grinned. "I picked up a lot of moves from you. Don't you remember football camp? We had everyone scared of you in the first week you were such a good fighter."  
Cody grinned again. "You got that right. Well, I'll see you later TK. Usually place for lunch?"  
  
TK nodded. "You bet."  
TK and Angel left and Kari didn't see them for almost ten minutes. When they came back, TK didn't even look her way. He just joked around with Alexz and Angel and Jessica. Kari felt her blood begin to boil. Who were these new digidestined, and why did TK like them more then her?  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
AN: I did it! I really did it! Chapter Three! Longer than chapter two. Also, I got the fight and the flirting in there. I'm so happy. Next chapter coming up. Maybe a Kari/Alexz fight, or a Gatomon/Kittenmon fight. Who knows? As always, review or e-mail with your ideas. I prefer e-mail, but reviews are fine. If you e-mail me, expect a response! Note: I had TK play Football and Basketball, becasue I think 'Athletics' looks so much better on a letterman's coat then 'Soccer'. Also, the Cody that helps out TK is not little Cody. It's his other friend Cody. Remember, TK is avoiding the other digidestined.   
  
  



End file.
